Core Narrative 3
The Paragon: Ceasefire / Rise Of Heroes by Xavier Madson Synopsis: Set in Atlanta after 20 years of fighting the first ceasefire has been signed between the two fledgling nations. People have started to show abilities beyond normal human limits. The Atlanta Federal Police have started the Special Powers and Tactics division to deal with the rising number of powered criminals. A new criminal element lead by a rising Dark Child, Bonnie Black has caught the Police off guard. She’s a complication because of her gift, near her neither electronics or powers will work. This lets he bypass almost any security. Every freelance Hero that has gone after her has failed, leaving it to the newly formed SPT. Lead by Max Napier, the liaison to the Dark Children, they recruit the most promising powered into their ranks. John McBralett, the Paragon, is the newest star to join them, he’s super strong but idealistic and needs mentorship. While the team finds their footing freelancers start to turn villain while proclaiming innocence. As the team dig further toward Bonnie the Dark Child team analyst, Arale Eversong, knows there’s a connection between the rogue heroes, but she’s not sure what the connection is. The team finds a way to take down Bonnie and discovers a new villain who’s been masquerading as heroes to commit crimes and take the out of play, The Doppleganger. They must now find out who the new threat is and take them down. Eventually they find out that Max, their own team leader is actually the Doppelganger, he’s been using non powered tricks is order to frame freelance heroes, who he feels are just as large a threat as the villains they fight. During the showdown he injures Paragon and narrowly escaping capture. Genre: "Heat" Style crime Drama Characters Protagonist John McBralett, The Paragon, super strong and tries to do the right thing. He’s still vulnerable to injury and wears armor when he’s in the field. Antagonist * Bonnie Black, the new criminal leader fresh from the Concrete Wastes. Her powers shut down electric fields near her and also shut down other powers. She can bypass most security systems either with her powers or old school lockpicking and B&E. This allowed her to quickly build wealth and gain a foothold in the underworld. * Max Napier, laission for the SPT. His primary job is to help the powers fit into the world. He’s in his 50’s so he’s well outside the age range of those with powers. He feels that powers need to be watched if they’re using the abilities. He start to frame freelance heroes using essentially stage magic and gadgets. His access allows him to replicate the powers well enough to convict several of the heroes before any even questions it. Main Supporting Characters * Arale Eversong, Powered Analyst, John’s love interest. She’s also a fairly new addition to the SPT. He power is to intuitively feel connection like Sherlock Holmes or Limitless, but she doesn’t always know how things are connected. Over time she grows close to John, becoming a major part of his life. * Nathan Bartlett, SPT member. His power is super speed, nothing too extreme but well above human movement speed and reaction time. He trust Max blindly, feeling that he owes his entire life to him. * Eric Furgeson, SPT member. He can understand any spoken language, even if he’s never heard it before. He’s a by the book cop in every way, never compromising the rules. Locations * Downtown Atlanta SPT Headquarters. This is the home base for our heroes. Is serves as a safe haven and central planning area. * The Underground. Bonnie Black’s base of operations, located somewhere under Atlanta, there’s no natural light. The only lights are from candles and lanterns so they can be easily stuffed if there’s an intruder. Additive Comprehension * Origin Story — Historical Event Beginning of The Doppelganger Crime Empire * Origin Story — Character Arale Eversong later leaves and becomes part of the team that tries to retake Las Vegas * Origin Story — Organization Start of the NUS SPT * Character Reveal Max Napier’s turn to the Doppelganger starts in this first film. * Anticipated Showdown Well have a good build up with Bonnie and leave the audience want to see what happens to the Doppelganger. * Storyworld Reveal We’ll see how the New United States handles the Dark Children Demographics Taget Market Males 25-50, as Having a broader age range will help us draw in more moviegoers Medium Feature Film, with the option to expand into a trilogy. I’m looking at drawing them in with a darker more dramatic take on the superhero setting. Drawing in audences that go to see the films showing the contrast of law abiding cops and the other that feel they have to turn to crime just to get by. Then breaking the expectation by having one of the main cops be a villain. Platform Theater Release, as Large format will allow us to immerse the viewers into the world. Completely enveloping them into the drama for a newly formed elite police division. See Also Core Narrative 4 Return To Core Narratives Ancillary Narratives Major Players/Characters